Jac Naylor and Sam Nicholls- Life before Holby City General Hospital
by holbycityandcasualtyfan
Summary: Sam Nicholls and Jac Naylor grew up in care together. When they receive some bad news now will this affect Jac. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Jac Naylor and Sam Nicholls-life before Holby City General Hospital

Jac Naylor and Sam Nicholls grew up together in Sunny Dale Childrens Home. Jac meet Sam in July in 1999 when Sam was 13 and Jac was 14. Sam was put in Jac room much to Jac dismay but the two of them soon formed a close bond as they both shared the same dream in life to become Doctors and make something of there lives.

"Ms Naylor. Nurse Maconie wants to see you in the locker room!" Oliver told her.

"Right. Back to work now Valentine" Jac said. Standing up and heading towards the locker-room

"Nurse Maconie you wanted to see me." Jac asked Jonny sitting next to him on the bench.

"Yeah i've just been down to the ED and a Dr Sam Nicholls wants to see you. She says its urgent.

"Alright then would you mind finishing the rounds while i nip down there?" Jac asked she new that if Sam needed to she here during work hours it must be pretty serious.

"Yeah alright then. Before you go do you fancy getting a drink after work?" Jonny asked hopefully.

"Alright then meet me in my office after shift." Jac said leaning in and kissing his check before getting up and leaving headed down to the ED.

As Jac crossed the car park to the ED she was a little worried. 'What did Sam want?'

Jac entered the ED to be spotted by Mr Jordan.

"Jac what are you doing here i thought you would be up in Darwin?" Nick asked.

"A Dr Nicholls has asked to see me. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"She'll be in cubicles now i better get on now Jac."

"Okay thanks Mr Jordan" Jac replied before heading in the direction of cubicles.

"Sam you wanted to see me?" Jac asked as she saw Sam exit one of the cubicles.

"Jac yeah. Listen i had a phone call this morning... its steve. Somethings happened"

"Whats happened Sam just tell me i need to get back to work."

"He, He was involved in a RTC he died at the scene." Sam said hers and Jac eyes filling with tears.

Steve was Jac and Sam's social worker he had helped Jac though all the hard times while she was in care. Jac's start to life was one of the worst he had ever seen in the whole of his 20 years as a social worker. Jac had been neglected by her mother from birth but she had been left at home until the age of 12. Up until the day her mother abandoned her on the middle of the M1!

"Jac. Jac are you okay i know this is a shock for you." Sam asked pulling Jac into a hug.

"Sam. Sam where are you?" A voice called. It was Tom. He walked into the cubicle Sam and Jac where in.

"Oh hey Jac. Are you okay ?" Tom asked sounding concerned for his Girlfriends friend.

"Im fine Tom thanks." Jac replied knowing that Sam had not yet told Tom she had grew up in care.

"Alright then if you're sure. Anyway Sam ive just seen Nick he wants a word with you in his office"

"Alright tell him i will be there in a minute." Sam replied.

"Go on you go and see Nick i will be fine and anyway i need to get back to work they will be wondering where i am." Jac told her wiping her eyes trying to get rid of the evidence that she had been crying. " Anyway me and Jonny are going out for a drink after work do you wanna join us?"

"yeah that will be good. Shall we meet you outside the ED?" Sam asked

"Yeah alright then see you later."

"As Jac made her way back to Darwin she broke down in tears. She grabbed her pager and paged Jonny.

Back up in Darwin Jonny was sat at the nurse station wondering where Jac was. Suddenly his pager buzzed he look down at it he saw it was Jac.

_Jonny I outside the ED will you come and fetch me i need you ! x _

Jonny jumped out of his seat and ran down towards the ED he arrived outside the ED to find Jac sat up against the wall her knees tucked into her chest.

"Jac,Jac whats happened ?" Jonny asked sitting down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Its Steve he's de-dead!" Jac said continuing to sob.

Jac had only recentally told Jonny about her past and how she grew up in care.

"Ah Jac im so sorry i know how much he ment too you."

The two of them sat outside the ED for the next 10 mintues until Jonny phone began to ring. It was Mo

"Jonny where are you ? Jac's already gone awol and now you. Whats going on?" Mo pratically screamed down the phone at him.

"Mo. Mo calm down im down in the ED with Jac. We are on our way." Jonny said before ending the call.

"Jac come on we need to get back up to darwin. Mo's going mad."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam are you okay. Why did you and Jac seem so upset earlier?" Tom asked concerned about Sam.  
"Listen Tom we need to talk. I need to tell you somethings about my past. Come on im due a break now." Sam told him heading towards the staffroom.  
Sam sunk down into the large sofa Tom sat beside her.  
"I grew up in care Tom. I was put in the same care home as Jac we shared a room at first we hated each but then we realised we had a lot in common we both wanted to be Doctors we both wanted to make something of our lives prove to everyone that we arent just worthless care kids." Sam told him fighting back the tears. "This morning i got a phone call. Our social worker Steve was involed in a RTC last night he died at the scene. I need to tell Jac before she got the call. She needed to be told face to face. Her and steve where close he helped her through so much."  
Tom looked at her confused what had Jac been through?  
"Jac was neglected by her mother since birth but was left at home until she was 12 then one day her mother left her in the middle of the M1 and ran off to Japan. Jac felt it was her fault she started to self harm. Steve helped her get over it. If it wasnt for him she would be where she is today."  
"Oh Sam why havent you told me this before?" Tom asked.  
"I was scared about what you would say? I thought you wouldnt want to be with a ex care kid."  
"Sam i dont care about you growing up in care i love you for who you are and im so proud of you." Tom told her pulling her close into his chest planting soft gental kisses on her forehead.  
"Tom i love you too." Sam told him her lips crashing passiontaley onto his. "Anyway i said we would join Jac and Jonny for a drink tonight if thats okay with you?"  
"Of course baby anyway we better get back to work otherwise nick is going to start wondering where we have gotten to" Tom told her.  
The rest of there shifts past without any major disastors and when there shifts finished Jac and Jonny where waitng in the reception of the ED.  
"Hey who you feeling now Jac" Sam asked  
"yeah im over the shock now i will get over it in time and anyway i have you three to help me!"  
"Right come on then lets hit the pub!" Jonny said.  
"Lets go!" Tom replied taking hold of Sams hand. Jonny also did the Same with Jac.  
A few hours later Jonny and Tom where having a friendly game of pool and Jac and Sam where sat watching them.  
"Jac i've told Tom about being in care. I didnt want to have to lie to him.  
"Sam listen im proud of you. your like the little sister i never had and i just want you to be happy." Jac told her hugging Sam.  
"YES! Haha i beat you !" Tom shouted. "Drinks are on you!"  
"Oh god im gonna be bankrupt by the end of the night!" Jonny complained.


End file.
